Es mi sangre
by Thaly Black
Summary: Los Black han sido, desde el principio de los tiempos, educados para la sangre. Lo llevan en los genes. Y a ver cómo le explicas tú a un Black, que tiene que renunciar a ella. Reto Parejas Extrañas, en el foro de Dramione. .:Regulus x Narcisa:.


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes que salen en este fic me pertenece. Son de JKRowling, a quien considero casi Dios por haberlos creado y malutilizado… xD. No lo hago con ánimo de lucro._

_Este fic está un poco alejado de los personajes que suelo tratar normalmente, pero, no sé, me apetecía hacer algo así, y el foro de Dramione, __Los polos opuestos se atraen__, en el profile de __**Dryadeh**__ (en mis favoritos), tiene un reto de parejas extrañas, y, aquí me tenéis, con mi segundo reto para ese foro._

_Lo había empezado, y se me atascó de una forma impresionante, pero hoy, víspera de un examen de lengua y literatura española, me tomé un respiro entre tema y tema, y con la canción de __**Offspring**__The Kids Aren't Allright__ (y que os recomiendo) que me aceleró, me dio un ataque de inspiración asesina repentina, y tenía que echarlo fuera o morir._

_El verso en negrita es de __**Platero y Tu**__, de la canción __Una chica tan rara__ (que también os recomiendo)_

_Y eso…_

_APB Productions os trae… un nuevo fic_

**Es mi sangre**

…

…

…

_**Es mi vida, es mi sangre, es mi perdición**_

Él es demasiado políticamente correcto. Black. Educado para ello. Estatua del más frío y noble mármol. Ojos vivaces, que brillan mortíferos bajo una luz verde que trae la muerte.

Ella es políticamente correcta. Black. Paradigma de belleza. Muñeca de porcelana del más suave y frágil alabastro. Ojos azules, casi inocentes, que a veces brillan con un matiz perverso que nadie logra igualar.

Tienen la misma sangre. Una sangre tan pura como sus pieles, blancas inmaculadas, y tan negras como su apellido. Como sus destinos.

Regulus mira por la ventana y suspira, antes de volverse hacia el espejo y ajustarse la corbata, negra, al igual que el resto de su atuendo. Hace tanto tiempo que se viste exclusivamente de ese color, tanto de día como de noche, que no podría vivir sin él.

Es un gran día para la familia Black, y por lo tanto para el mundo de la magia. La más joven de las hijas de Cygnus Black se casa, con, ni más ni menos, que el único heredero de la familia Malfoy.

Regulus respira profundamente, siendo consciente de que, una vez casada su prima, sería demasiado sencillo asesinarlo por la espalda en medio de una de sus razias nocturnas, hacer que pareciese un accidente. Dejarla libre. Para siempre.

Pero no puede. Es lo que ella quiere. Lo que ella ha elegido. Lo que ella ha _aceptado_.

Un Black siempre tiene que ser fiel a su sangre. Eso lo ha aprendido Regulus desde que nació, pese a que algunos decidiesen oponerse a la propia naturaleza e ignorar su condición de Black.

Él no lo haría. Él no era así. Él no era Sirius.

Sus ojos grises brillaron, como un puñal de plata, durante un chispazo en el tiempo, y se sacudió levemente el pelo, dispuesto a acudir al acontecimiento mágico del año.

-

Narcisa logra, por fin, apartar la mirada del espejo, y contempla el cielo azul, más allá de la ventana, casi en estado de ataraxia. Se va a casar. Se casa. La casan.

Suspira, intentando ignorar los desbocados latidos de su corazón, y las vibraciones nerviosas de su estómago.

No puede evitar sonreír, según Bellatrix (que está detrás de ella) tontamente, porque desea, casi con toda su alma, salir de la ceremonia, del brazo de su futuro esposo, radiante y perfecta, como una muñeca de porcelana echa a mano, con el más absoluto de los cuidados.

Lucius es maravilloso, imposiblemente atractivo, y exquisito en modales. El día y la noche. Rectitud e irreflexión. Ambos de ojos grises.

Él le ha pedido, en un arrebato de pasión adolescente, que no se case. Le propone, faltando a sus principios y a su educación, fugarse en medio de la noche, convertirse en prófugos, renegados, y amantes para siempre.

Y ella lo desea. Lo desea con toda su alma. Pero no puede. Se mira al espejo, y sus ojos, más azules que los zafiros, parecen ilusionados, pese a estar, realmente, vacíos. No puede huir. No _sabe_ huir. Ha sido educada para ello. Para la intachable conducta. Para ser imperturbable. Correcta. Absolutamente. Ha sido educada para la sangre. Como todos los Black.

Y es algo que ambos saben. Algo que ambos llevan impreso en la carga genética heredada de sus ancestros. La sangre, es lo más importante para un Black.

Y ella, lo tiene muy claro. Aun que se convierta en _de Malfoy_, siempre va a ser una Black. _De un Black_.

Respira profundamente, dividida entre la alegría por su boda; por ser la protagonista. Y la tristeza por renunciar a él. La vitalidad y la ilusión, pese a matar cada noche, hechas carne.

Su hermana, Bellatrix, es lo más opuesto a ella que existe en el mundo. Ella es belleza frágil, dulzura aparente. Su hermana es belleza salvaje, sensualidad sin límites. Ella nunca ha intentado imitarla. Ni lo necesita para tenerlo _a él_.

Bellatrix le sonríe.

-Vamos, Cissy, estás tardando demasiado ya-dice con su voz, levemente ronca.

-

Regulus la ve pasar. Está preciosa, más preciosa de lo que la ha visto jamás, sin contar, claro está, cuando su piel reflejaba el brillo de la luna, en su cama, blanca como el marfil.

Sus ojos se encuentran, y parece detenerse el tiempo, en algún lugar entre sus miradas.

Un Black ha sido educado para la sangre. Sabe que debe aguantar, estoico, la prueba. Verla marchar. Para poder así continuar con la estirpe y la pureza.

Para los Black, lo más importante es la sangre. _Su_ sangre. Su perdición.

Narcisa es su prima, sangre de su sangre.

Respira profundamente, y entrecierra los ojos fijándose en la espalda de Malfoy.

Qué fácil resultaría matarlo y largarse con ella, pese a que luego su prima lo odiase por estropearle su día de gloria.

Pero Regulus se contiene, y se ahoga en si mismo. Se suicida en el centro de su alma.

Es un Black. Nacen para la sangre.

Narcisa es su prima, sangre de su sangre.

Y a ver cómo le explicas a un Black, que debe renunciar a la suya.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!! Ufff, no sé como decirlo, porque, realmente, no sé como me salió. Me limité a dejarme envolver por Offspring y soltar los dedos y la mente, y salió esto._

_Sé que, obviamente, no está al nivel requerido para la C2, pero yo respondo igual al reto, y luego, que sea lo que Sirius quiera xDDDD_

_Como veis, no he podido evitar nombrarlo (L)(L)es que lo adoro, jo. Ni a Bella (que la amodio). No sé si los personajes están IC, OoC o LMQLP, pero eso es lo que hay, y para vosotros._

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Muchísimas gracias por tomaros el tiempo y la molestia de leerlo._

_Besitos con sabor a Merodeador. Os quiero!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
